The present invention relates generally to a method of making a food product from the wing of a bird as well as a food product produced thereby, and more particularly, to a food product comprising two sections of a bird wing arranged in an interesting manner.
Birds, such as poultry and fowl, are conventionally eviscerated, dressed, and sold either as a whole bird or as severed parts, i.e., breast, thighs, wings, etc. One of the parts which is sometimes separated and sold is the bird wing, which comprises a middle section, a tip section attached to one end of the middle section, and an end section attached to the other end of the middle section. FIG. 1 shows a typical bird wing 10 having a tip section 12, an end section 14, and a middle section 16. As is well known, bird wings are not as commercially valuable as other parts of birds, such as breasts, thighs, and legs, due to the relatively small amount of meat present in the wing, the size and centralized location of the bones and joints, and the high percentage of skin, bone and joints to meat.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for innovative meat products, particularly meat products which require less time for preparation and which include little or no waste. There has also been an increasing demand for meat products which are boneless or relatively boneless, making such products easier to consume. Hence, products such as boneless chicken breasts, chicken tenders, etc., have enjoyed tremendous commercial success and have obtained enhanced popularity for the respective cuts from which they are prepared.
Until recently, bird wings have not been particularly amenable to such enhanced commercial processing and/or preparation methods for a variety of reasons primarily related to the relatively small amount of meat, the size and centralized location of the bones, etc. More recently, products such as "hot wings" have led to increased popularity of bird wings as an appetizer, snack food, etc.
The present invention comprises a method of cutting a bird wing into a unique food product having an interesting appearance. More particularly, the food product has the appearance of a stick figure cowboy having a pair of chaps on his legs. A food product made in accordance with the present invention should be helpful in spurring interest in the purchase, preparation and consumption of bird wings, particularly by young people.